


New Things

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, mentions of previous lydia/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Cora thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “I think I’m willing to try anything once,” She replied, giving Lydia another kiss. “Especially with you.”





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: anal play.
> 
> Once upon a time, someone told me anal was a thing lesbians only did in porn. As a lesbian myself I detest that idea and when I saw this prompt, I decided to write a femslash ship for it! So here it is! I'm sure not everyone shares my opinion and that's okay.

It had been a long day and Cora wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed, but she was barely in the building when her hearing picked up the unmistakable sounds of her girlfriend’s moans. So it would seem sleep would not be happening anytime soon. She made her way to their apartment, hoping Lydia wasn’t finished yet. 

She found Lydia on their bed, legs spread and thrusting a sparkly pink glass dildo in and out of her ass. Cora’s eyes went wide. This was not something she had expected Lydia to be in to. Lydia’s eyes opened when the bed dipped and she smiled at Cora. “You’re home,” She panted out, another moan escaping her. 

Lydia looked ready to come and Cora couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss her, her fingers finding Lydia’s clit and gently rubbing it. Lydia gasped loudly, her hips thrusting up. “Oh my God,” She moaned and kissed Cora again. “Keep doing that.”

Cora chuckled softly, pulling back to watch Lydia as she continued to rub her clit. Lydia whimpered, moving the dildo faster. She smiled at she watched Lydia, eyes running up and down her body before locking onto Lydia’s eyes. Lydia let out a gasp and she was coming, moaning louder. Cora didn’t stop rubbing her and Lydia took it for a few more seconds before she was pushing Cora’s hand away, her body sagging against the sheets, a look of pure satisfaction on her face. 

Cora lay beside Lydia as she pulled out the dildo and set it aside for a moment, curling into Cora and kissing her. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon, or I would have waited.”

Cora just shrugged and kissed her back. “It’s okay. I’m exhausted anyways, so I don’t think I would have been much fun. At least I got to see the end of it.” She kissed Lydia again, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. “I didn’t know that was something you were into.”

Lydia smiled. “Oh I absolutely love it,” She said. “When Jackson and I were dating, he asked about trying and I was hesitant at first, but..” She trailed off for a moment, her smiling widening. “Cora, it felt amazing.”

“And have you tried it with anyone else since then?”

“A few,” Lydia replied. “Why? Are you interested in trying?”

Cora thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “I think I’m willing to try anything once,” She replied, giving Lydia another kiss. “Especially with you.”

Lydia smiled again, pressing a kiss to Cora’s nose. “We’ll talk more about it later then,” She said. “You get some rest, I need a shower.” She got off the bed and grabbed the dildo. “And I’ve got to clean this up. I’ll be back soon.”

Cora nodded tiredly, watching as she walked to the door, her eyes trained on Lydia’s butt. A smile formed on her face and she fell asleep to thoughts of Lydia moaning underneath her, fingers digging into her shoulder, as Cora fucked her with their strap on.


End file.
